Within Temptation
by Asuka Kimi
Summary: Part 2 of Transmission series. Now the Pharaoh obediently stays in one place, doesn't mean you can breath out in relief, yet. Puzzleshipping and Prideshipping, some Scandalshipping. But no Flareshipping.


**Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki**

* * *

I have the impression many people will be surprised at what I wrote on the summary for this story. But it is going to be exactly that, **_Prideshipping and Puzzleshipping_** , some **_Scandalshipping_** moments will popup along the way, too, but not the focus of this story (while it is the reason for the events leading to this story... troublesome, I know.) And this is _**not**_ a Flareshipping (Seto/Yami/Yuugi) story.

And, I don't do side pairing. If someone gets together with someone, I will mention it in one or two sentences and it is the end. For example: [Marik stared blankly at the teenager group still gaping from the doorway and shrugged nonchalantly as if he hadn't deflowered a virgin last night, "I slept with your British boy, so deal with it and get out of my bed room."] Please note that this is just an _example_.

Also please bear with my bad typo, grammars and phrasing. I am learning English by writing something I like (fan-fictions) for myself beside schooling.

That said, now we come to the important part you need to read before you can proceed to the main story:

1\. If you find Boys Love, yaoi, first cousin incest and everything relates to them disgusting blah blah blah. _Click on the_ _ **Back**_ _button_. This is a warning for you prejudge people and the only time I'm wasting my words with you.

2\. If you don't like one of these shippings (Prideshipping, Puzzleshipping, and Scandalshipping) going together in a story, please click on the **Back** button. There is no reason to continue reading if bias is in the way.

3\. This story is rate M not only because of sexual content but also includes gore, very slight politic dealings, and very annoying cursing word. (I had a talk with my friend who learned English one day sooner than me in my English class. I asked her how to curse in English when you don't even know how to curse. She told me to insert "all kinds of F" everywhere and that's all. Unfortunately I followed the instruction because I don't know any other way.) If you are annoyed with uncreative cursing and can't tolerate with my inability to properly use curses in writing, I guess you should click on the **Back** button now.

4\. I don't do dramatic drama. So if you are expecting Yuugi goes jump off the bridge because Atemu/Yami/Atem said he loves Kaiba Seto, then later Atemu/Yami/Atem realized he loves Yuugi back but was too late to save the day and goes munching drugs like candies then Kaiba broke up with him or helped him through it etc., I recommend the **Back** button for you now.

5\. I only follow the Japanese version of the anime Yu-Gi-Oh and read the manga, obviously I will use the Japanese counterpart of all character names and followed that order. (Ex: I will write Mutou Yuugi instead of Yugi Moto.) And Ancient Egypt was 3000 years away (not 5000 like in English dubbed), the name was Khemet.

6\. This story is the _second part_ of a series. It starts _two weeks after the last event of "Win back the Pharaoh"_ story. If you are my brand new reader and can tolerate Prideshipping or want to give it a chance, you are recommended to read "Win back the Pharaoh", the first part of the series, to clear some confusions will certainly raise up along the way. If not, here are what you need to know from it to understand what kind of magic is going on in this story:

\- Atemu/Yami/Atem was brought back to life after the Ceremonial Battle by Kaiba Seto (the only person knows the exact location of Pharaoh Atem's original body). He is in his own body like when he was living in Ancient Egypt. If you are curious about his skin color, my explanation is, it will be explained later in this story. For now, he's having a healthy tan.

\- All of the Millennium Items are sealed in Atemu/Yami/Atem's soul labyrinth by Kaiba Seto and guarded by Priest Seth/Set/Seto (Blue Eyes White Dragon) and Priest Mahad/Mahado (Black Magician/Dark Magician in English dubbed); only the Pharaoh can access their power at will with the exception of Kaiba Seto (could only use the Millennium Rod because he somewhat owned it in a way.)

\- Aside from being the reincarnation of High Priest Seth/Set/Seto, Kaiba Seto is also his descendant in this series and he is called "Blood of Seth" by the Tomb Keeper family (Ishtar) because of that. Something to note here, because Priest Seth/Set/Seto cursed his own blood, if Kaiba Seto ever hurts Atemu/Yami/Atem in anyway, verbally or physically, while accepting exactly how he related to Seth, he will experience internal bleeding to death, this called "Curse of Seth".

\- Atemu/Yami/Atem had gotten himself (forced/manipulated by Kaiba Seto) a seat, Non-executive Director, in Kaiba Corporation with 49% share from the Big Five (equals with Kaiba Seto who also owned 49% while Mokuba has 2% belonged to himself still locked away). But all employees of KC viewed him as their much loved _semi-CEO_.

\- There is a totally authentic DNA result stating Atemu and Kaiba Seto are first cousins.

\- Kaiba Seto and Atemu/Yami/Atem had already gotten together at this point and -somewhat- living together.

\- Atemu/Yami/Atem and Kaiba Seto had performed an ancient blood ritual which enables Atemu/Yami/Atem to call Kaiba Seto whenever and wherever he is and manipulates Kaiba's emotion state at will, while Kaiba can sense exactly where Atemu/Yami/Atem is and come to him in time of need and knows what Atemu/Yami/Atem is feeling even when the Pharaoh is making poker face; and yes, as you see with all the superior abilities, Atemu/Yami/Atem is the master in this one. They can't hear each other's voice in their head however, because I think that is too overpowered and the mind link ability has always belonged to Yuugi and Other Yuugi.

\- They are at the beginning stage against a tomb raider associates with the Mafia, who raided Pharaoh Seth's tomb (this of course angered the Pharaoh greatly.)

\- "Atemu" is Pharaoh Atem's name using in modern day Japan, Domino City setting in this story, as in romaji of "Atem" is "Atemu". When mentioning the Pharaoh, he is _Pharaoh Atem_.

7\. This story will be updated whenever I feel like posting a new update, means I won't post new chapter on weekly schedule anymore (something I found has been killing my writing mood after a while).

And lastly, I'm not asking for reviews but if you leave me some words telling your thought, I may get motivated to continue.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Atemu-sama." Isono bowed at the person sitting alone on the long couch. Even when his eyes closed, arms and legs crossed as if he had been resting prior to the interruption, everyone stood before him knew better.

Crimson eyes opened to regard the group had returned. Their ever grim expression told him the result was not to his liking, _again_.

None of them could contact or sight Kaiba Seto in the past 17 hours.

And _Seto_ never replied his _call_.

Instead of throwing whatever in range at his lackeys whilst insulting their incompetence and intelligence like all common bosses, Atemu stood, walked over to the floor to ceiling glass wall behind the desk. "Thank you," He said, "All of you have been doing well. Please have a good day rest."

"But, Atemu-sama—" One female bodyguard protested.

"Pushing yourself will only result in unnecessary mistakes at later time. Return to your quarters for now and come back in your top condition. I can't afford to lose any of your strength in time of need like this situation we have found ourselves in."

His words had most eyes widened in awe minus those who were already familiar with Atemu to know how he operated, mainly his personal bodyguard team.

"I understand. I'm sorry, Atemu-sama." The same guard bowed in sincere apology and all started filling out of the office to do as they were told.

Excepted Isono and Roland.

"Atemu-sama, we had overstepped and went to check some old facilities that were known to us." Roland pulled out a stack of papers from the underside of his suit jacket and put on the desk.

"There were signs of movement but we found no one around the area." Isono informed him.

"Is there something you decided to leave out of your report?" Atemu questioned, turning to sit on the executive chair and started reading through the papers.

The two bodyguards looked at each other uncertainly until Isono took a step forward, despite knowing the office was well sound-proofed, he lowered his noise nonetheless, "A recently half-used cigarette, Sir."

Atemu set the report down to put his elbows on the table top, lacing his fingers to propped his chin on them, "And saliva test result states it belonged to _Kaiba Gozaburo_."

Both men flinched at the accurate statement. "Yes Sir." Roland confirmed after a nervous swallow.

"You made the right decision. _That_ certainly shouldn't be put in somewhere could alert the other side of our findings if they purposely left it there to be found."

"But Sir, Mr. Kaiba Gozaburo…" Isono trailed off, knuckles turned white inside his white leather gloves.

"Don't let what you knew exclude a possibility you could have considered." Atemu leaned back in the leather chair with a long exhale, "Now we have some scenarios with that information. First, this is Gozaburo. Second, this is not Gozaburo. If it is the first, then we are not fighting a ghost but a human. If it is the second, our opponent knows most if not all about our Kaiba Corporation from the time of that man."

"What do you mean by those, Sir?"

"Either Gozaburo is still alive and hiding, or we have someone not on our side within us. Or," Atemu smirked, " _Both._ "

 _"A traitor?!"_ Roland gasped, eyes widened.

" _Or_ , this is what _someone_ expects us to think. By planting seed of doubt within us."

Isono and Roland felt cold sweats dropped down the back of their neck. This person… figured out that much from just one information?

"Isono, Roland, I want you two do one thing for me." Atemu looked at them, crimson eyes hypnotically intense.

"Yes Sir."

Atemu's lips parted to form words but no sound came out. However, the two men heard his voice rang in their head loud and clear as if he had spoken directly to them. When he was done, they silently bowed to him and turned to leave.

"I'm counting on you." Whispered the Pharaoh when no one could hear him in the silent CEO office.

* * *

"Have you decided to talk yet, Mr. Kaiba?" One man asked via a speaker at the person in the next room.

Arms and legs crossed haughtily, Seto sat still with his eyes closed as if he had been sleeping in the past hours, but his inside was a raging beast fighting to be released from its confinement. Distress Atemu. Anxious Atemu. Lost Atemu. Atemu was _calling_ him. Atemu had been _calling_ him. _His Atemu…_

 _Atemu…_

* * *

"Atemu-sama." The secretary called as soon as he stepped out of the office. After Atemu nodded at her in greeting, she continued, "Mr. Schroeder has requested an appointment with Kaiba Chairman, I'm about to ask for your instruction—"

"Please excuse my interruption and sudden appearance, _Mademoiselle_." Zigfried curtsied right after he stepped out of the elevator.

The same moment he said that last word, all employees around twenty staffs beside bodyguards in the floor pointed their guns at his head.

"Oh my!" Eye widened in feigning surprise, the elder Schroeder raised one hand over his head, putting the other on his chest as if he just had a heart attack at the overreaction.

Right hand in his pants pocket and left one at his side, Atemu explained with an arrogant tilt of his head accompanied that ever smirk on his lips, "You need to persuade them to lower their weapons, Mr. Schroeder. I apology on their behalf for the unbecoming welcome but any guest without appointment sets foot in this floor is treated as intruder."

If people were not about to shoot someone dead on the spot like now, the sight their Atemu-sama made would unfailingly get most swooning as usual (of course Kaiba Chairman never swooned, he might be drooling when no one was looking.)

"In my defense I can only say I wish to ask Mr. Kaiba for a date with you, _Mademoiselle_." The other CEO suggested airily.

None of the guns was placed back to their holster, but several clicking noises of safety removal could be heard.

Atemu raised an intrigued eyebrow. He hoped the man in pink suit was aware of a fact those toys had real bullets in their chamber.

The same secretary Atemu had been talking with stepped in front of him, still aiming her firearm of choice, Beretta M9, at the Schroeder. "Atemu-sama, please return inside the office. We will take care of him." Requested the female.

If possible Zigfried wanted to gulp. Maybe he had made a wrong approach after all…

There was a _ding_ from the elevator. Another pink head, but younger male stepped out, he blinked owlishly at the scene before him, almost dropped his cellphone in the process. "Nii-sama! _Yuugi-san?!_ "

Atemu frowned, gestured with his hand for the others to hide their guns, which they reluctantly obeyed.

The youngest Schroeder immediately connected the dots and slapped his palm over his eyes in exasperation. "Nii-sama! What did you do this time?!"

Zigfried turned to look at his sibling but his hands raised toward Atemu's direction, oblivious to all the dark glares he was receiving from all occupants around said person. "Leonhart, I only wish to meet the _Mademoiselle_ again! But Mr. Kaiba never answered—"

"When did it happen?" Atemu cut off his melodramatic ranting.

"Huh?" Both siblings focused their attention back to him in confusion.

"When did you start calling him." Atemu rephrased his question in a more demanding tone, stepped up to stand beside the rigid secretary.

"Hm…" Zigfried pinched his chin, propping one elbow on his palm in thought. "Around 3PM yesterday, I supposed. I had an appointment with Mr. Pegasus at 3:30PM."

 _Since yesterday afternoon and not evening…?_ Atemu frowned. Before that was…

 _"Setooo!" He moaned, another thrust hit his prostate with innate accuracy. He clawed blindly in brunette locks, grabbed a handful of brunet hair to pull Seto down for another kiss, his eyes watered from the onslaught of pain mixed with pleasure—_

The Pharaoh blinked and cleared his throat. "Follow me." He addressed the European siblings before turning to walk in the office almost absentmindedly from the aftereffect of his reminiscence.

"Atemu-sama," The same secretary called after him, "Shall I bring teas?"

"Do you mind raw water, Mr. Schroeder?" Atemu asked the CEO of SchroederCorp instead.

Leonhart flinched at his icy tone.

"I would accept even poison from _Mademoiselle_!" Zigfried cried dramatically, running after Atemu with his hands reaching forward like the ridiculous manner of common rabbit fangirls whenever they saw a glimpse of their idol. His younger sibling thankfully followed him like a decent citizen with an understandable embarrassed blush on his cheeks. No one knew if that pink CEO caught the true meaning in their Atemu-sama's question or not, or maybe he really didn't care since he dared giving that reply.

"As you wish, Mr. Schroeder." The secretary bowed and closed the door after them.

Outside…

"Let's put 10 bottles of chili sauce in his drink!"

"Use cheap coffee!"

"Add in plain lime juice! A lot!"

"Raw salt!"

"Crow's feather!"

"Rat tail!"

…

The best traditional Matcha with expensive delicious Daifuku from the fanciest bakery in Domino serving in a stylish tray for Atemu, fruit juice and cheesecake for Leonhart and a strangely ominous _bubbling_ dark red liquid concoction in a bowl for Zigfried later…

"We hacked into his service providers' database but there was no information on any call he had received prior to 3PM yesterday." Sitting on the long couch across the siblings, one elbow on the armrest and chin propped on his palm, Atemu summarized, looking entirely bored on contrary to how he really felt. "He had no appointment yesterday either. I believe I am the last person saw him."

"Maybe he's hiding something from you?" Zigfried prompted.

"He is." Atemu sighed. "There are not many things make him want to hide from me, however. That's why regretfully, I am going to request your assistance."

Zigfried's eyes shined, he put one hand over his chest. "I will do everything for _Mademoiselle_. You have become the star of us Schroeders since that fateful night you bestowed upon me such sweet and marvelous defeat! You then saved my brother from those hateful social's enemies! Your gorgeous elegant beauty—"

"Would you mind checking his service providers again?"

"My pleasure!" Declared the elder Schroeder, immediately got to work on his laptop, his face solemn and everything else forgotten.

"Um… A—temu-san?" Leonhart called timidly.

"Nice to meet you, Leonhart von Schroeder-san." Atemu greeted him, feigning stranger because technically, the younger Schroeder didn't know him but Mutou Yuugi. "I have heard about you from Yuugi and Rebecca."

Leonhart relaxed a little at the friendly, much warmer tone, completely different from how its ice edge kept slicing his older brother earlier whenever he started a new flowery speech. "Please call me Leon. May I ask how you are related with Yuugi-san?" Asked the child hesitantly.

"He has been my Partner for a very long time."

"I only see you appear with him recently." Leonhart tilted his head.

Atemu gave a small smile. "I prefer keeping a low profile for personal reason."

"I see… I'm sorry for asking too much." The youngest Schroeder ducked his head, flushing a little at the handsome confidence on the older male.

"It is alright, Leon-san." Atemu shifted his attention to Zigfried when he caught a frown from the corner of his eyes.

"This is strange." Zigfried muttered under his breath but Atemu heard him.

"What have you found?" Atemu asked immediately.

"There were readjustments in his call log. Some were prolonged from one to three seconds manually because of technical issue. I checked random strangers' logs but none had the same problem during that time period. I have managed to retrieve his original call log for comparison. The change was made at 2:38PM."

Atemu perked up. "This is it."

"What do you mean?"

The Pharaoh glanced at the clock, 1:42PM. He stood and went around the desk, searching for something in the first drawer. "There is one place in my mind can keep Kaiba Seto until now. I request one more favor from you. Remain here and monitor everything for me as if I am still in this office."

"You mean—" Zigfried cut himself off to catch a small chip along with a usb Atemu threw his way.

"That shows the surveillance room and private elevator. The usb has some records of my voice to prevent people coming in when I am not around. You can also connect to my cellphone with them." Atemu turned his back to them and walked toward an enormous bookcase, pulled a thick cover book out then put it back in other self. The furniture parted to reveal an elevator behind. A fact that the shift in certain weight between two nearest shelves disclosed the fingerprint sensor nearby, a hidden retina scanner disguised as a shelf divider was then revealed temporarily after the first security step was authenticated went unnoticed by the Schroeders.

"Wait!" Zigfried called after the mysterious male. "Why are you trusting me with these?"

"This may sound unfair for those who had pointed their guns at you earlier but…" Atemu moved his lips to form words with a smirk, his voice didn't come out.

Zigfried's eyes widened at catching his message before the door closed.

"Nii-sama?" Leon pulled at his sibling's sleeve to get his attention, "What did he say?"

 _Kaiba Seto is my one and only concern._

"I seriously feel envious of Mr. Kaiba, Leonhart." Zigfried laughed and plugged the usb in his laptop. "To have such person on his side."

Unknown to both of them, Atemu was twirling the Millennium Rod in between his fingers, a smirk on the corner of his lips. _Your betrayal is hardly something I need to bother._

* * *

Atemu felt calm all of a sudden. No, anticipation? Blue eyes opened to see the white ceiling had become a familiar sight to him since he walked in this police station for the second time.

Reassurance.

 _Deep anger?_

Seto frowned. The emotional state of his lover was confusing, but _his call_ had stopped. It could only mean… Atemu had figured it out and was coming. Seto chuckled. _That Pharaoh…_

"Something funny, Mr. Kaiba?" The same male voice had been trying to rile him asked eagerly.

For the first time Seto answered. He smirked.

There were three knocks on the door before it opened from the other side.

"Is there any reason why I am not informed of Mr. Kaiba's current situation by you authorities?" Atemu asked as soon as he walked in the interrogation room. So they had decided to isolate Seto after knowing what this lover of his was capable of with what looked like sheer brute strength since a certain event almost three weeks ago before Halloween.

"We have tried to contact Mr. Kaiba Mokuba, his younger brother and only family but couldn't reach him, Mr. _Mutou_ Atemu. Of course his personal gaming buddy and _rumor cousin_ is excluded for obvious reason." The police sneered, raking his eyes up and down the shorter male. What was with this guy? All seasons fucking leather model? It would be apocalypse that day if this midget Mutou-fucking-Atemu appeared in anything else but fucking leather. Fucking leather crop top, fucking leather pants, fucking long leather trench coat, fucking leather double-belts, fucking leather combat boosts, fucking fingerless leather glove on right hand, everything fucking black saved for that pretty expensive fucking gold bracelet-ring on his left hand, gold dragon torc around his neck and another same fucking gold dragon ear-loop on his right ear, of course… talked about fucking renowned celebrity… only because he involved with Kaiba-fucking-Seto. Fuck long lost cousin, if this was his bitch just fucking said this was his bitch. Not everyone in this tiny city was fucking blind.

"I see. So I am not allowed to bail my very legal first cousin but running his Kaiba Corporation, according to the ever attentive media, since he disappeared on us _family_?"

 _Ooooh, two can play the fucking game, bitch._ "Why? Isn't it a good news for you? If something happens to him, there is a multinational company falls into your hands especially when his little sibling is not at the right age for inheritance yet. Several years are more than enough to complete the paperwork to convert one name to another." The police surmised gleefully. Just same fucking occurrence in all families of fucking rich bastards and fucking poor nobodies suddenly became fucking rich.

"Is there any reason you are trying to stall me for rag information with this pointless talk? I do feel like I'm wasting my time entertaining the intellect of an amateur media person who knows no better than shooting in the dark instead of a respectable officer." Atemu lifted his chin, blatantly looking down at the other male despite their height difference, didn't bother to hide his condescending attitude. "Seeing how you are, no wonder my lovely cousin over there didn't even bother talking to you for almost a day time. Am I wrong?"

Face red from obvious humiliation, the bulkier man raised his fist, "You fucking bi—"

"Not a smart move neither smart words for someone with that badge you had left on the table for display, Mr. Officer." A late forty man in black suit holding a silver briefcase said from the entrance way before walking in, bowed to Atemu and Seto even if the Kaiba Chairman couldn't see him through the two-way mirror of the basic interrogation room. He straightened up and continued, "We employees of Kaiba Corporation don't take it well when outsiders disrespect or attempt harming our highest executives." Ignored the other man's spitting more curses at his remark, the lawyer turned to Atemu, "I apology for making you wait, Atemu-sama. All procedures are done."

"Thank you. I appreciate your effort." Atemu nodded, heading to the other room with Seto inside, crimson eyes flashed a dangerous glare at the police when he opened the door, "If you will excuse me, Officer. I want to have some words with my cousin before we go home since you have been wasting our precious hours keeping him here doing nothing relatively productive."

As soon as Atemu passed to the other room, the police grabbed a phone on the wall and pressed it in his ear hastily to listen in on them as soon as the door closed automatically after the short male, ignored a snort at his desperation from the lawyer. Also oblivious to the flash from the silver briefcase which had been recording the whole event happened in this and the other room since before the lawyer decided to announce his presence.

The man in black suit smirked. He had already said earlier, employees of Kaiba Corporation didn't take it well when outsiders disrespected or attempted harming their utterly beloved Atemu-sama and very important Seto-sama. Oh dear, he did forget to mention that ever crucial endearing part… But action always spoke louder than words.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba. Your darling cousin has come to retrieve you." Atemu announced dramatically, opened his arms widely like he was expecting a tearful union embrace.

Kaiba sneered at the person just appeared in clear disdain. "Even if you don't come, I will be released shortly."

Atemu put a hand on his hip, tilted his head and lowered his lashes mockingly. "Where would the fun be in that when I have been waiting to do you a favor because I want something in return, like your CEO position, perhaps?"

"Dream on." Kaiba stood and breezed pass him, bumped their shoulders painfully in the onlooker's eyes.

All Atemu did before following after Kaiba was dusting his shoulder with the back of his fingers and smirked like a plotting villain.

The lawyer tried to keep his face neutral. It was greatly unfortunate his eldest daughter was happily married last spring and his second born only turned nine this coming December. Atemu-sama was still _exquisite, majestic, magnetic_ even when he was acting like a bad boy! Just what kind of lucky individual had already got their hands on him first?!

* * *

The lawyer had driven himself and Atemu on his own car. However, he knew the Chairman and his cousin would like to be alone when everything was settled so he deliberately called Isono to pick those two up the moment he parked in front of the police station. He also alerted the head security to keep his mouth tight and waited for further instruction (but came to the KC's round table of cookies and candies for urgent meeting as soon as he was dismissed. "What is it about?" Asked the perplex Isono. "A revenge is in order." Replied the lawyer.)

Heavy breathings and slippery obscene noises resounded in the interior of a certain black limousine waltzing aimlessly at a lazy pace across Domino.

Seto slipped his tongue inside the much missed hot mouth and dominated the kiss again, his hand relentlessly moved at an unforgiving speed up and down their shafts. He missed him, missed him terribly.

 _"Setooo!"_ Atemu gave a protesting whimper, "Slow do— _mhng!_ " He wrapped one hand around his lover's shoulder, the other buried in brunet head to pull Seto impossibly closer to him in mindless pleasure when lips closed over his nipple, teeth grazed on it followed by strong suctions. His movement was greatly limited because Seto only half opened his top, leaving it hung on his elbows after discarding his outer wear and removed the accessories to keep them in a safe distance away from their activities. Atemu sighed in relief when his lover took mercy on him, loosened his pants further then tugged it off his person. He wrapped his legs around Seto's hips when the other leaned up to press a loving kiss on his sweaty forehead.

"I'm sorry," Seto's very well endowment nudged his unprepared entrance. "Please bear with me."

Atemu nodded with an adoring smile and relaxed himself to receive his lover. He caressed the pale cheeks already flushing faintly with the tip of his fingers. "Give yourself to me." Whispered the Pharaoh, "All of you." He let out a long moan when Seto swooped down to kiss him hard and pushed his way inside.

With how that familiar hot wall pulsated deliciously around him, he wanted… "Atemu!" Seto groaned in a tan ear, his body was trembling with the effort to restrain himself— "I need to move! I _have to!_ " —from doing exactly just that.

"When did I permit you to stop?!" Atemu snarled, grabbed a fist full of brown hair to angle the brunet head and bit Seto's bottom lip before properly kissing him to soothe the already tender flesh.

A sadistic smirk formed on the corner of his lips, Seto withdrew until the head of his shaft threatened to slide out then pounded back in, earning a pleased sigh from the Pharaoh. He hadn't hit it yet. How shameful. Only a day not touching his lover and he almost forgot how to make Atemu lose it.

Atemu opened his mouth wide in silent scream, white flashed in his vision. His fingernails dug in pale skin to find purchase, head throwing from side to side, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip to hold in his noises, knowing it would surge his Seto to go wild. Tongue swirled around his neglected nipple then sharp pleasure pain sensation followed from a nip, a pull, and sucking, all the while devious fingers pinching the previously abused one. _Seto! Seto! Seto!_ His mind chanted the same mantra. He could feel his end coming. But his Seto was nowhere near close. _No…_ That hand around his shaft, it was doing the exact opposite of his futile demand to slow down…

 _"Seto…"_ Seto knew it. That was why he went even faster and harder with a wider smirk. "I—do—n't—w—ant—to—c—come—a— _AAH!_ " Atemu cried his unwanted release, plastered their heaving chests with his seed. Somewhere in the back of his mind registered Seto was no longer inside him. While he was still trying to catch himself from cloud nine, a hand skimmed over his highly sensitive skin, forced Atemu to let loose a whimper at the tingling sensation, and then took hold of his wrist to pull him on a sitting position… in Seto's lap, impaled by the same hardness that had been inside him earlier. Atemu gasped audibly at the unexpected penetration, immediately cramped down on reflex only to mewl adorably from the feeling of fullness that unfortunately stroked several right places at Seto's sizable ego. It didn't help much that he was clinging to his lover tightly, head buried in the pale neck. In retaliation, Atemu closed his mouth on Seto's exposing Adam's apple and that was all he could do before he felt hands on his globes, gently kneaded them, and then gave each an unexpected pinch. Atemu squeaked, glaring at his still smirking lover who must have decided two could play the game.

"We are not done yet." Seto mouthed against Atemu's temple, grinning like a cat seeing canary, deduced that little rebellious display to be a blaring green light. He lifted Atemu by his hips and pushed him down until the monarch bounced on him on his own, screaming one word over and over again in the sound-proofed area of his limousine. This being had never failed to make his name sound so sweet.

Isono was told to go back to his work first and leave them when they finally decided it was time to return. No one but the two Kaibas and a certain Pharaoh got to know the exact location of the private elevator, so no one would see Seto carrying the partly disarrayed clothes, half-conscious Atemu in his arms like a ravished bribe to his penthouse suite.

Excepted…

"Seto… someone could be watching…" Atemu slurred faintly.

"Hm?"

"The Schroeders…"

The reincarnated High Priest stopped in his track before the elevator. A certain Millennium Rod materialized and secured itself in his belt loop hidden under his white trench coat. Seto smirked. The rat would come into handy, like helping him do things in his stead while he used all the time in the world to get busy with Atemu in his arms, who was at a half-delirious state of mind to properly throw a hissy fit about getting further debauched. "Why, isn't this a good thing?"

Atemu didn't know how long Seto kissed him since their elevator ride, but the next thing he knew, his back cushioned on soft mattress and Seto was thrusting inside him again. "Let's make babies." Seto had grinned cheekily in his ears, still ignoring his protest that they _couldn't_.

.

.

.

"I feel nauseous after being thoroughly fucked by you." Atemu pressed his face in the pillow, laying on his stomach because that was the smart thing to do when your behind was on fire like his right now. And this was honestly the truth, not just bad language which he couldn't be bothered either way.

"You can say over twelve years living through several shades of lusting after you, that was a sorry display of my sexual frustration." Seto laughed obnoxiously, angled the Pharaoh's head to press painkiller in between his swollen lips, then slid two fingers inside that tantalizing mouth, teasing that lovely tongue never failed to attract his interest in participating any mind game and childish verbal abused, be it on his side or against him. He had meant to feed Atemu water, mouth-to-mouth, but this was also good if not better. Seto pulled his digits out as soon as Atemu's breathing quickened and licked them dry, knowing his resident Pharaoh would enjoy the show more than he wanted to openly admit. "So," Seto grinned wolfishly, "Have I impregnated you yet? You are showing one of the promising signs."

"Unreasonable ridiculous idiot." Atemu muttered affectionately and pushed his lover flat on his back playfully.

"I will take full responsibility, don't worry." Seto went on, using Atemu's wrist to pull the Pharaoh on his chest and hugged him tightly. "I miss you." He whispered with many suppressed emotions.

"You are an unfair person." Atemu smiled sullenly, "You have means to find me within the hour but I lost you for almost a day."

"I'm back now." Seto cajoled him, kissed his forehead then his nose.

"And you don't even feel sorry." The Pharaoh sulked.

"I can't say it was worth it but that doesn't mean it was a waste."

"Seto, what happened?" Atemu leaned back a little to look into cloudy Sapphires.

"That one had hurt you," Blue eyes narrowed into slits, "Died."

Crimson eyes widened.

"Too bad he will never get to enjoy your performance on the court anymore after escaping the verdict for his serial crimes that way. Many are not going to be happy about this. _'I did it, Kaiba-sama. I did as you ordered me!'_ That was his parting gift before he drove himself into the jail wall, head first."

"So it's the reason they had been keeping you?" Atemu stared in disbelief. "We were separated for almost a day because of _that_?!" Thundered the Pharaoh.

"I didn't expect there is no intelligent head in that place when their chief is away." Seto rolled his eyes. "Apparently someone slipped to the media that abomination was arrested _before_ it was suspended to keep him occupying. We won't get into any disadvantage either way however, I cannot say the same for the police force. But if he needs your assistance again," Seto tightened his hold around Atemu, "He is going to accept that the price this time may get more expensive."

"Seto," Atemu placed his hands on his lover's cheeks, regarded him solemnly, "How certain are you at Gozaburo's death?"

Seto gritted his teeth in agitation at the name. "I had no doubt before we met Noah. But now, _none_."

"We have some serious miscalculations. _You_ are being targeted, after all." Atemu pressed their foreheads together. "I knew the instant you didn't come back to me that you were being held somewhere. You didn't use the Millennium Rod because that was not the right place to expose it, could only mean you were being watched very closely. You even left both Isono and Roland behind because you knew no one in that place could lay a hand on you. And you hadn't let me know where you would be going could only be because you didn't want to mention that place in my presence. I had overlooked too many things." He closed his eyes with a tired sigh.

"You couldn't possibly know this would happen. Don't blame yourself." Seto weaved his fingers in tricolor hair, guided Atemu's head under his chin and held him tighter. "Besides, now we know the police can no longer be trusted. Our little farce will help stalling for a while until we get to that corpse and narrow down our theories."

Atemu nodded and closed his eyes, it wasn't long before his breathing even out. Seto watched him for a while more then he too, gave up to fatigue and slept, arms secured around his petite lover. None of them bothered to silence their restless mind since the last time they saw each other until now.

* * *

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba glomped his sibling as soon as he banged the office door open. Yuugi closed it in a gentler manner after him and went over to Atemu.

Crimson eyes narrowed, his Aibou didn't usually wear hoodie. Before his little one could sit down next to him on the couch, Atemu caught the small wrist and pulled Yuugi unceremoniously in his lap despite the startle protest. Without a word, the Pharaoh seized Yuugi's other wrist and pulled the long baggy sleeve up. "What happened?" Atemu asked. Even though he appeared relatively calm, Seto felt the Pharaoh's fury raising at alarm rate upon seeing the bandage almost covered Yuugi's entire arm.

Yuugi ducked his head, keeping silence but Mokuba was the one flinched visibly, catching the attention of his older brother.

Atemu closed his eyes with a harsh scowl, embraced his Aibou tightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered in Yuugi's ear, "I shouldn't have let you out of my sight."

The smaller one shook his head. "The others were with us. I was just careless. Ishizu and Marik had already patched it up, you see." Yuugi withdrew his hand and gingerly lowered his sleeve, not meeting Atemu's observing gaze, "I'm not hurt anymore. I'm sorry for asking them not telling you… You already had to deal with many things here…"

That only made Atemu exhale in displeased, his scowl deepened. "Let's head home."

* * *

Mokuba looked worriedly in the direction Yuugi and Atemu had disappeared to since the Pharaoh wanted alone time with his Aibou. "Yuugi…" The younger Kaiba bit his bottom lip guiltily.

Seto sat crossed legs on the lounge chair, looking at his brother intensely. "If I am to make a guess, you tried to sneak away while the others had been occupying with ambush. Yuugi got injured while protecting you all by himself because he realized you were missing and went after you first."

Mokuba gripped his hands and lowered his head in the barest of nods.

"I believe there is no need to repeat what you know. But do acknowledge not only what could have happened if anyone Atemu had trusted to protect you two got hurt unnecessarily behind his back, but also his feeling if something happened to any of them. However, Yuugi falls in a very special case. He is going to keep Yuugi away so he won't hurt Yuugi anymore because he blames _himself_ for everything happened to Yuugi even if the fault was not his." _Like he had done to me,_ was left unsaid. After letting his thought out, Seto stood to approach his trembling little brother and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you are safe, Mokuba."

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama… Yuugi… Atemu…!" Mokuba gripped his brother's shirt and cried, angry tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't do anything _again!_

"Yuugi is on his own now. There is nothing we can do." Seto sighed and closed his eyes. _Atemu._

* * *

It ran from the center of Yuugi forearm to a little over the back of his elbow. An ugly gash would leave an equally ugly scar behind, one screamed of his inability to protect someone of immense important to him. "Yuugi." The Pharaoh whispered inaudibly, regretting he hadn't done it sooner. He went to put his hand on Yuugi's forehead but stopped at what he was seeing before any of his fingers could touch his Aibou. He was shaking. Why? He needed to do this. His Yuugi needed to… "Forget everything…"

"You promised." Unyielding violet eyes stared at him through the gaps between his fingers still hovering over Yuugi's face, "You promised to let me be with you."

Atemu swallowed hard. "I shouldn't have…" He turned away, avoiding the much loved gaze on him. "I have never promised you such thing, Yuugi. The furthest I did tell you was _I will think about it_."

"Is that it?" Yuugi questioned with a trembling sardonic smile, "You want to turn your back on me because of a little scratch?"

"Today has showed you enough of what may happen the next time if you are unlucky." Atemu steeled his face to look back at desperate glassy violet eyes, "You are a burden."

 _SLAP!_

Atemu blinked, feeling the new aching hotness on his cheek. He turned back to Yuugi because his head had been forced to one side by that unexpected surprise force slammed at the side of his face.

Yuugi covered his hand where it had hit the Pharaoh, holding in all tears threatened to fall. "Are you satisfy now?!" Yuugi spat, clumsily sliding off the Pharaoh's lap to the bed and scooted further away until his back hit the headboard, still he blindly tried putting more distance between them, "What else do you want me to do to you? Yell at you? Insult you? Hit you harder until you have had enough?" His voice kept raising until he was screaming. "Whine to you that it still hurts so much?! Blame you for what had happened to me?!"

"Yuugi—"

"That's not the name you have given me!" Yuugi shouted at the top of his lungs, shutting his eyes tightly then blinked rapidly in hope of drying his wet lashes. Only until he was sure no tear would betray him, Yuugi lifted his head to glare angrily at the Pharaoh, "That day in Duelist Kingdom, the first time we finally met without having my soul separated from my body, you gave me a name. Say it!"

Atemu curled his hands in tight fists. "Mou hitori no Ore, _Aibou_." He hissed through grit teeth. The Pharaoh caught one of the small ankles and used it to pull Yuugi closer to him, the look in his eyes alone was enough to vanquish that futile, almost pathetic struggling. He was not in an appropriate mood to rejoice at the display of defiant now. Hands on either side of Yuugi's head, Atemu loomed over the shorter one, blonde bangs shadowed his eyes. "I loathe everything hurts you in my presence. Your high school friends, criminals, strangers, Kaiba, Mokuba, Pegasus, Marik, Dartz, Bakura, _myself_. On your Eighth Birthday, your touch on the Puzzle woke me up from my cold slumber. I desired to drag you down with me, to possess you and your warm embrace all for myself. Every day you talked to the Puzzle as if it was your friend. You recalled your days. You told it your wish. For eight years your wish never changed, you never asked for more. I heard you. I love you. I want to be able to hold you. I want to protect you. Dealing with whatever caused you harm had been my sole purpose since you completed the Puzzle."

"I wished for friend who will never betray me…" Yuugi recalled, raised a hand to soothe the red skin on Atemu's cheek where he had hit the other earlier. "My very first friend had not started with Jounouchi-kun, neither Anzu. It has been you. It has always been _you_!"

Atemu covered the hand on his cheek with his and lowered it on the bed beside Yuugi's head. He saw the hurt look in violet eyes at his reaction but he couldn't let his heart cloud his mind any longer. "The second time you made a wish to the Puzzle within the fire that could have killed you, was to see me again."

"Mm." Yuugi nodded with a wry smile, "I didn't care if I would die."

"Foolish little one." Atemu moved his hand to Yuugi's face. "You should forget everything about us, go back to your life as if I have passed through that gate and never returned. I am a fool who let his selfishness get the better of himself to keep you with me until now, hurt you in the process more often than not. Everything will be corrected soon, Yuugi. The next time you wake up, your life will be back to normal as it should be." Darkness slowly but steadily raised, eating away what light left in the room and closing in on the two at the call of its Pharaoh.

"As it should be before you walked in my life." Yuugi gripped Atemu's wrist above him with his quivering free hand. "If that's how you want me to live, do it!"

Crimson eyes widened.

"You changed me. You changed my life. Now you have all the rights to undo what you did. So do it! Erase the me that you have given confidence to stand on my own. Erase the me had dared to win against you in the Ceremonial Battle. Erase the me that _YOU_ have made me become. _Do it!_ " Yuugi dared him, his voice raising, "Restore me to the person that I really am without you! _DO I—mmph!_ "

Yuugi fought the tongue had entered his mouth in defiance, putting his hands around Atemu's neck to anchor himself. He felt hands mingle in his hair and snake around his back. Heart thundered in his chest, Yuugi wrapped his legs around the Pharaoh's back, moaning into their kiss at the pleasurable friction on his lower half when he squirmed a little under Atemu. Feeling bolder, Yuugi tried doing it again only to find himself unable to because Atemu tightened his iron grip around his hips in warning, that Atemu was doing this to shut him up, not to pleasure him and chiding him for having enjoyed it more than he should at the same time. It ended when they pulled back for air.

That didn't stop Yuugi however, he didn't continue from where he left. "The last day you were at school, that morning. I know _you knew_ I had been dreaming about us but you kept teasing me with Anzu only because the way we called her name also starts with _A_ and ends with _U_." Yuugi heaved breathlessly, "Why? Why Kaiba is okay but not me? He was born from the blood of your cousin. I was born to be your vessel. I also belong to you at birth. Why you choose only him and not me?!"

"Can't you see what I am doing to your life after I came back?" Atemu asked calmly, trying to keep his anger in check lest he unwittingly unleashed it at the person nearest to him, not to mention horribly wrong target. He brushed Yuugi's flushing cheek with the back of his fingers, "You became a hapless child, the same façade you believe to be how you really are. You made yourself inferior to me, trying to show me you still need me. You even made Marik did that transformation spell on you to make me believe you still need my protection. You have been killing the Aibou I raised up in you the longer I still remain in your life, Yuugi. However in one of the moments you were yourself behind my back, you protected Mokuba and got injured."

Atemu removed his hand from Yuugi's cheek to skim over the new bandage he had changed for Yuugi himself after seeing the extent of his wound; and it was still there only because Yuugi refused to let him heal it using his Shadow Magic. "Even back then when you were completely defenseless, you bravely stood up for Jounouchi and Honda despite they had wronged you prior. This has always been how you really are and what I had done was to help you realizing it. Until now I am still shaking from doubt if what I am about to do is the right thing for you at all. I don't know what is better for you anymore. But nothing changes the fact that you got hurt today, for being together with all the faces my enemies recognized as potential hostages to use against me because they are smart enough to conclude I am the one running Kaiba Corporation during Seto's absent instead of Mokuba." Atemu moved his hand up to cup Yuugi's cheek this time, looking at his little one with a pain expression. "All because of _me_."

"That's why even if you erased my memories of you and severed our connection now would mean nothing. Your detested enemies will still target me, especially when you think if I have nothing to do with you, they will leave me alone." Yuugi tightened his arms still around Atemu's neck and smiled emptily. "I didn't protect Mokuba only because he was in danger. I know if I let them see me, _you_ will no longer be able to push me away."

Atemu could only sigh in defeat. "What am I going to do with you…"

" _Mou hitori no boku…_ " Yuugi whispered, sliding his hands down Atemu's chest. "I will do everything to be with you, to stand alongside you like before. Even if I have to be myself that you raised up, or to kill myself that you raised up." He pulled Atemu down enough to press his ear over the other's heart and closed his eyes, listened to the steady beating.

Atemu raised Yuugi's chin, "What a handful you both are, you and Seto. My Aibou and Rival." And kissed him.

Yuugi grinned cheekily the next time they parted for air and smoothened his cheek with Atemu's to nuzzle him. "Take responsibility when you make people fall in love with you."

"I can't do that." Atemu blinked lazily and rolled them over so Yuugi was on top. "There are only two persons in the world I have mutual feelings with."

Violet eyes widened at the implication, Yuugi gasped then smiled brightly. He hugged Atemu tightly, repeating "I love you" over and over in the Pharaoh's ears, rejoiced even more when Atemu wrapped his arms around him and hugged back just as tightly.

Somewhere within the soul labyrinth, Seth smiled. Mahad raised an inquiring eyebrow at the other male because that reaction was not one he had anticipated from what he knew about his fellow High Priest, who never one liked to share and that characteristic hadn't died one bit in his blood.

"Atem is a Pharaoh. Nothing can force him to choose only one person while the crowd keeps killing themselves to be noticed by him." Seth repeated the same words he once told his cousin. "My blood alone is never enough. I had lost him in my arms once to accept the absolute of such cursed fact. That little replica of his has always been a double-edged _trump_ to his soul, be it sending him away or imprisoning him among the living."

Mahad frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Together they balance his existence. If one is amiss, he will crumble…" Seth trailed off at Mahad's blank stare, then he sneered, "Let me rephrase it this way so even a monkey can understand. Atem is a warrior, he needs _both_ his shield and his sword to stay alive."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Mahad glared at his companion, too old and mature to throw insults back like when they were kids.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Seth lifted his chin arrogantly, "Because you don't like Puzzle, that's why you can't entirely replace Mutou Yuugi, just like the rest of the world."

.

.

.

"How did you know about that time with Marik?" Yuugi looked down at Atemu, braced his hands on the Pharaoh's strong shoulders, stretching his spine like a cat and moaned contently in having tan fingers slid under his hoodie to caress the small of his back.

"Ishizu wouldn't lie to me. That was why before she slipped, you took over for her. Seto didn't explain what I did. He helped making you believe that was what I did. The first spell I casted on you merely to create a link between Marik's spell and my Shadow Magic so I can absorb it with the second spell. You turned into a bunny was actually the work of Seto, not mine." Atemu's grin turned sly. "Who could have thought you made a very edible bunny. Adorable, chubby, and clueless."

Yuugi puffed his cheeks and huffed.

"Yuugi," Crimson eyes became serious again, "There is something I want you to know and understand."

Yuugi placed his forefinger on the center of Atemu's mouth to stop him and smiled in acceptance. "I know even if you love me, you don't love me like you do him. I understand even if you love me, you won't take me like you did with him." Yuugi removed the digit and kissed his Atemu, "This is alright. I only want to be with you."

Atemu flipped their position, pinning Yuugi's wrists on either side of his head on the bed. "You are half-wrong, _Aibou_. Indeed I don't love you the way I love him. Both you and Seto have known it would be only the matter of time until I touch you like this, _but_ ," He whispered low in a flushing ear before licking the shell then bit it like how he loved it whenever Seto did to him, "None of you ever experience that ugly feeling called _Jealousy_ toward each other. Even when you repeatedly asked me why him and not you, your voice, your eyes, your actions spoke of your utter confusion at _me_ , not what it is between me and him. Because you acknowledge this love is not the _same_. As I never feel sorry or ashamed of what I am doing with you while I already have him." He knew Yuugi heard him but his Aibou could only moan uncontrollably under his ministration. Atemu's eyes narrowed.

"A—Ate— _Atemu!_ " Yuugi gasped, breath hitched in his throat when Atemu kissed down his neck. He choked at one particular hard suck over his pulse.

Then it happened.

His vision blurred. His head felt heavy. A cold sensation inched closer to his heart. Yuugi opened his mouth but he couldn't draw breath as if there was no air to begin with.

Atemu stilled.

The cold melted away. The white dots had clouded his vision dissipated. His throat was strangely raw. Yuugi coughed violently, his chest was hurting from the sudden swelling of his lungs full of air. When he looked up, crimson eyes intensely stared back at him.

"What… was…" Yuugi breathed, incoherent.

"It's not that I will not make love to you. I _can't_." Atemu smiled sourly, his expression openly vulnerable.

Yuugi swallowed, his throat constricted in reply for the call of tears. "Why…"

"Your body reacted to the same stimulations _exactly_ _like mine_ , as if it _is_ mine. You said you know you was born for me, as my vessel. Do you understand the whole meaning of it?" Atemu nudged Yuugi's nose with his, feeling the mix of their synchronous breathings even when none of them was trying to keep up with the other.

"If you won in the Ceremonial Battle, your soul would forever reside in my body."

 _"And?"_ Atemu stressed.

"I will come to the afterlife in your place."

 _"No."_ Atemu snarled, trying to hold down his temper. "You would have ceased existing and I would be left to become the only _Mutou Yuugi_."

"So what?" Yuugi stared unseeingly at the Pharaoh.

Crimson eyes flashed dangerously. "You listen to me, Yuugi. You are my Mutou Yuugi, the _only_ Mutou Yuugi. And I am me, _Pharaoh Atem_. We are two different individuals, leading two different lives. You are _not_ born to be sacrificed for my second chance walking among the living."

"Then make love to me. Take me as yours." Yuugi dared him.

"Every form of claiming you will kill _us_ , not just you if this is what you are believing."

All color ran from Yuugi's face, violet eyes dilated. "But he said—!"

"I will kill the "he" who told you that later." Atemu promised with his ever cruel aggressive grin foretelling bloody damnation to whoever trespass Yuugi and himself. "Our union will result in the absorption of your soul to mine if I am the one taking you, I know I _will_ gladly succumb to my madness from losing you before long _and vice ve_ —"

"I don't want that!" Yuugi cried, tugged his hands free and clutched Atemu's shoulder in horror.

Atemu sighed, his fingers drawing circles in Yuugi's scalp. "I only realize it recently when I absorbed Marik's spell. A tiny part of your soul had gone with it because of the intimate nature of the second spell. I am relief you are okay and angry at myself for not anticipating this sooner."

"But… if you absorb my soul, then it is like we merge together, means I am still somewhere within you… right?" Yuugi asked in a trembling hopeful voice.

"Are you expecting I will be happy with _that_? From killing the one I love with my own hands?" Atemu demanded darkly.

"I…" Yuugi ducked his head guiltily.

"The more stupid the child, the dearer it is." The Pharaoh exhaled in surrender at his extremely soft spot only for Yuugi. "I can't even feel annoyed with your foolish way of thinking. But I am warning you, you will not like to be on the receiving end of my wrath, dead or alive."

"Mm…" The smaller nodded timidly, chancing glances upward to gauge Atemu's mood, shrinking further into the bed under the intense staring of crimson eyes.

If the Pharaoh found the nervous mess beneath him very cute, he didn't make any comment about it. He had to act like he was still annoying at Yuugi, after all. "So, who told you that little information?"

"That professor friend of grandpa…" Yuugi murmured, uncertain if he was in safe zone or not. That emotionless face didn't give him many ideas. He continued, his voice getting smaller, "He called today to gloat that he decrypted something very interesting written in the wall inside Pharaoh Seth's tomb… One line said _'Return to me. Seek your vessel and be whole.'_ I think it sounded like… a love poem…" Yuugi blushed at Atemu's incredulous look.

(Seth grinned inside his soul labyrinth. "It is for you, Precious Atem."

Mahad glared angrily at the ridiculous High Priest turned Pharaoh, gripping his staff menacingly in his hands, waiting for his Pharaoh's order to assault the other with it.)

"By the stroke of luck, one stupid love letter of his gave the Gods some stupider ideas to give me more headache." Atemu growled under his breath. "But that tomb raider is still dead."

"What do you mean…?" Yuugi asked, a little crestfallen.

"Seth meant my own body that he had been keeping for himself, not yours. During that time you was still 3000 years away so he couldn't have known the full extent of your existence. At most would be _'a boy who solves the Puzzle and releases the Pharaoh's soul'_." Atemu groaned in frustration. _Damn!_ If only he knew this first then he wouldn't need to tell Yuugi _that_.

"It gave me hope… to be of some use to you even if I die. Like that time in the Memory World we combined our _Ba_ so you could summon Ra to defeat Bakura's monster spirit. If I can do something to help you become whole and still being with you…" Yuugi trailed off, holding the tan cheeks with his hands to raise Atemu's head and gently pressed their mouths together.

"Live," Atemu ordered, his lips brushed Yuugi's with each words, _"Live to be with me."_

More tears fell the higher his heart soared in happiness, Yuugi curled himself in Atemu's arms when the other lay down next to him, hugging the Pharaoh tightly in fear of when he woke up, he would remember nothing; that this was the last time he got to live in reality. Because he could not fight the lull of unconsciousness any longer…

Atemu wiped the tearstained cheeks with his thumbs then leaned closer to kiss Yuugi's forehead as the Eye of Anubis appeared on his, "So willing to forget yourself for other's sake, even if there had yet any proof to back up your belief… But now you know," He raised his forefinger to where his lips had been… "I will not lose my Yuugi like that. I'm sorry, Yuugi."

The bed dipped behind him, a familiar hand caught his only a hairbreadth away from Yuugi, another slithered around his stomach, pulled him into the solid warm chest spooning his back. "I will not let you become a liar." Seto whispered in his ear. Atemu swallowed the lump lodging itself in his throat, his head lolled on his lover's shoulder, his lips parted a little to exhale roughly.

"I will not let you destroy yourself either." Seto angled his head to lick away the silent tears flowing down his lover's cheeks.

"I seem to be always relying on you to keep me sane." Atemu covered his eyes with the back of his hand when Seto let go of it, choking in his bitter hysteria. "How come I end up hurting you two again?"

"You will figure it out when you stop hurting yourself."

TBC.

* * *

 _"Mou hitori no Boku"_ and _"Mou hitori no Ore"_ have the same meaning, _Another Me_. However, Another Yuugi uses "Ore" to prefer himself mostly stemmed from his self-esteem because he was unconsciously aware of his higher status than everyone in his peers (even when he had no memory about his origin).

 _ **Nii-sama**_ is a very respectful and formal way to address one's big brother.

 ** _San_** さん, derived from **_sama_** , is the most commonplace honorific, and is a title of respect typically used between equals of any age. Although the closest analog in English are the honorifics "Mr.", "Miss", "Ms.", or "Mrs.", _-san_ is almost universally added to a person's name, _-san_ can be used in both formal and informal contexts, and for any gender. (Information taken from wikipedia)

 ** _Sama_** さま is a rarely-used more respectful version of **_san_** for people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's guests or customers, and sometimes toward people one greatly admires (Atemu/Yami/Atem falls in these categories in the eyes of KC's people). When used to refer to oneself, _sama_ expresses extreme arrogance (or self-effacing irony), as with _ore-sama_ 俺様 (my esteemed self) like Another Bakura/Thief King. (Information taken from wikipedia)

 _"The more stupid the child, the dearer it is."_ is a Japanese proverb: 馬鹿な子ほど可愛い. _(Baka na ko hodo kawaii.)_ And it means what it says.

 _ **Matcha**_ 抹茶 is finely ground powder of specially grown and processed green tea. The traditional Japanese tea ceremony centers on the preparation, serving, and drinking of matcha. (From wikipedia)

 _ **Daifukumochi**_ 大福餅, or **_Daifuku_** 大 福, literally "great luck", is a Japanese confection consisting of a small round mochi (glutinous rice cake) stuffed with sweet filling. Daifuku was originally called Habutai mochi 腹太餅 (belly thick rice cake) because of its filling nature. Later, the name was changed to Daifuku mochi 大腹餅 (big belly rice cake). Since the pronunciations of Fuku 腹 (belly) and Fuku 福 (luck) are the same in Japanese, the name was further changed to Daifuku mochi 大福餅 (great luck rice cake), a bringer of good luck. By the end of the 18th century, Daifuku were gaining popularity and people began eating them toasted. They were also used for gifts in ceremonial occasions. (From wikipedia)

This chapter has over 1500 words of Author's Note. You may find me (extremely) annoying now but, I have no other way to widely communicate with my readers other than this.

I hope you had a Merry Christmas and now, Happy New Year!


End file.
